Talk:Avatar Perpetuation Cost
As far as I can tell, perpetuation ticks every 3 seconds. --Ichthyos 20:36, 6 July 2006 (PDT) ---- I'll double check --Chrisjander 22:16, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Yeah, after observing this, it looks like this functions the same as all "ticks" in the game, and isn't based off the Vana minute. I'll change it. --Chrisjander 22:19, 6 July 2006 (PDT) I believe the Evoker's Doublet body has the hidden effect of -1 Perpetuation cost for Carbuncle.--Sanders 18:21, 14 January 2007 (EST) I think that would have been discovered by now... Carbuncle Mitts round up (if I recall correctly) when his perpetuation cost is an odd number (like 7, so it gives -4). Maybe that's what you're thinking of? Or maybe it's because the Carby mitts's -50% to Carbuncle's perp. cost is calculated before Auto Refresh. --Jopasopa 18:44, 14 January 2007 (EST) Please, please, please stop moving Diabolos' cost, he costs the same as the other elemental avatars. He does not cost the same a Fenrir, so please stop changing the value. I have tested it trust me. Please don't change stuff because you hear it was that way on some other page and you hope to unlock SNM soon.--Sparik 14:27, 2 October 2006 (EDT) Not sure about where to put this. At lv52 smn carby should cost me 6mp/tick. I have an Apollo's Staff, Carbuncle Mitts, and Austere Robe. 6mp(mitts -3) = 3mp(Apollo's -3) = 0mp(Austere -1) = -1mp/tick cost this isnt including my Auto-refresh Trait. So my question is with all this - perp cost, why dont i receive 1mp/tick from my auto-refresh? Steamboat Wi11y 07:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : You should be getting your MP Refresh as you are subtracting 7mp from perpetual cost with only 6mp perpetual cost to start with. I don't know why it won't work for you. - Hiachi 14:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : This may have been figured out by now, but I'll put it as a response in case anyone reads the question and becomes curious. Avatar Perpetuation - gear cannot reduce perpetuation cost below 1. So all that gear reduces the cost to 1, with the overkill amount being ignored. The auto refresh trait then cancels out that 1 mp per tick cost, resulting in no loss, but no gain. if you then had additional auto refresh from gear, then you would start to see mp recovered while carby was out. --VonCrown 09:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ----- I think the confusion may be coming from the fact that Diabolos costs 15 MP to initially summon, like Fenrir, but his perpetuation costs are the same as the Primes (Ifrit, Shiva, etc). Currently, though, the listed intial spell cost for Diabolos is incorrect (says 7 MP instead of 15 MP). Should a seperate column be created for Diabolos to correct this? -- 16:28, 21 November 2006 (EST) No need, I fixed it. --Chrisjander 23:19, 21 November 2006 (EST) ---- Don't add new perp costs based on assumptions. Fenrir doesn't have an increased perp cost at level 76 like the chart used to say. Clearly the scaling isn't the same as it was for previous levels. Check before you add. --Tarage 09:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Revised perpetuation at 80 is 11 for Fenrir and 14 for Avatars. -3 MP per tick on Fenrir with -8 perp and -5 mp per tick on Titan with -8 perp for Tick. Basically -2 perp from what we had previously. --Dekusutaa 01:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Perpetuation at levels 75-80 simply stays the same now as it was before the level 76 limit break update, rather than going up. --Blue Donkey Kong 03:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saw it at least at 83 Avatar's Favor does do a -3 to perp cost wish I could have caught it at an earlier level to provide better verification --Phaeren Aereval 17:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Auto Refresh II and Max -Perpetuation The new Auto Refresh II trait which summoners get at 90 is great because in addition to that extra bit of MP it can be used to gain MP with an Avatar out. Unlike Auto Refresh I, which could only be used to help zero out perpetuation, Auto Refresh II will grant 1 mp/tick with an avatar or spirit out provided you have other gear to zero out perpetuation. And on the note of -perpetuation keep in mind you can max it out now with the inclusion of AF3 pieces and Magian Staffs. Gone are the days where a summoner would need to use all of it at once. My observation (minus any regard to weather or day effects, or avatar's favor) has been that the max you can get with regular Avatars is +3 per tick. I equipped, with Garuda out, the Vayu's Staff +2, Caller's Horn +2, Caller's Doublet +1, and Caller's Pigaches +2. With this gear I only had to equip Augur's Brais in the leg slot or Nashira Gages in the had slot to get +3 per tick (2 from the horn and 1 from Refresh II). Equipping both would yield no additional effect. With Avatar's favor in effect, and equipping both Brais and Gages, and swapping the Doublet for the Yinyang Robe (+1 from robe, +1 from Refresh II trait, and +2 from Horn) I could get +4 refresh per tick with Garuda out. Happy hunting DrForester 23:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC)